Lynn Loud
Jessica DiCicco Agnieszka Fajlhauer Shira Mandlovich Daniela Reidies Giada Bonanomi Monserrat Mendoza Ana Romano Marie Facundo Yeon-Wu Kim Elona Paja Dorothea Norling Iris Mealor Olsen Adrienn Pekár (episode 1-12) Janka Solecki (episode 13 dan seterusnya) Nataša Popović Vitória Crispim Sandra de Castro Natalia Frankova Lana Blaće Luma Sabri Heljä Heikkinen Nirayu Zuhdi Sani Oktania Unice Grace Dalisay Pinelópi Skalkótou}} |inspirasi = Salah satu dari lima saudara perempuan Chris Savinohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-5ev5acJBU |nama lengkap = Lynn L. Loud, Jr.Membuat Masalah (lihat gambar ini)Overnight Success/Transkrip: (Ayah) "AH! Lynn Junior!" |usia = 13http://web.archive.org/web/20160620163126/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/lynn/ |pekerjaan = Murid sekolah menengah Pengasuh bayi |keluarga = |hewan = Charles (anjing) Cliff (kucing) Geo (hamster) Walt (burung kenari) Goldie (ikan mas mendiang) |teman = |musuh = Exterminator Tetherby Manajer Park Ranger The Hazeltucky Hockers Hank Hawk |suka = |tidak suka = |kekuatan = |alias = |kutipan = "Apa kau tahu, aku lihat kamar ini kekurangan bola, Lincoln. Tidak ada bola sepak, tidak ada bola football, tidak ada bola bisbol - tidak ada bola." |tujuan = Menjadi atlet Olimpiade |rumah = 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan |senjata = Bola olahraga |tanda tangan = center|120px}} Lynn L. Loud, Jr. adalah karakter utama dalam The Loud House. Biografi Pada usia 13 tahun, Lynn adalah anak tertua kelima dari keluarga Loud, dan bungsu dari lima kakak perempuan Lincoln. Dia dinamai menurut ayahnya. Lynn menghadiri Royal Woods Middle School. Dia memiliki kebiasaan mengubah segalanya menjadi kompetisi. Kepribadian Lynn sangat atletis dan kompetitif. Dia suka bermain olahraga dan menikmati kesibukan dengan saudara-saudaranya. Dia suka bermain setiap olahraga yang ada, termasuk sepak bola, sepak bola, bola basket, dan baseball. Dia juga terampil dalam berbagai bentuk seni bela diri, seperti kickboxing, gulat Meksiko (atau Lucha libre), dan parkour. Seperti yang terlihat dalam "Undie Pressure", Lynn cenderung mengubah segalanya menjadi kompetisi - saudara-saudaranya menganggap ini sebagai kebiasaannya yang paling menjengkelkan. Dia juga terbukti sangat kompetitif, dan berusaha untuk menjadi "nomor satu" di setiap pertandingan yang dimainkannya, bahkan ketika menang tidak terlibat. Setelah Lola, Lori, dan Luna, ia adalah saudara keempat yang paling mudah marah dan kakak beradik yang paling rentan terhadap konfrontasi fisik. Meskipun sikapnya tomboy, dia tidak malu menggunakan mata anak anjing untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, seperti tidur di kamar Lincoln di "Space Invader". Dalam "Heavy Meddle", dia menjadi bersemangat seperti saudara perempuannya setelah mencari tahu tentang situasi romantis Lincoln. Lynn sangat percaya takhayul dan membuat asumsi konyol, karena dalam "Sleuth or Consequences", di mana dia mengatakan pada Lincoln bahwa dia tidak pernah "mengebom toilet" sebelum pertandingan derby roller besar karena itu nasib buruk. Hal ini juga menonjol dalam "Intern for the Worse", di mana dia tidak mengizinkan rekannya, Margo, untuk menggunakan kamar mandi, karena keyakinan yang sama. Dalam "Cover Girls", dia mengatakan Lincoln untuk menutupi untuk sementara dia di kandang memukul memukul bola untuk menghindari pembersihan musim semi, dan dia mengatakan jika dia tidak memukul bola pertama, dia akan memiliki nasib buruk di seluruh musim bisbol. Ini diperlihatkan lagi di "No Such Luck", di mana dia ditunjukkan untuk melakukan ritual keberuntungan, dan tidak adil percaya Lincoln adalah nasib buruk ketika dia datang ke permainannya dan dia kalah, merusak kemenangannya. Lynn juga sangat tidak dewasa, seperti yang ditunjukkan dalam "Cereal Offender" ketika dia mengendarai gerobak di toko kelontong dan merusak beberapa gang. Contoh lain dari ketidakmatangannya ditunjukkan dalam "A Tale of Two Tables", di mana dia berpartisipasi dalam pertarungan makanan dengan saudara-saudaranya. Bagian lain dari ketidakdewasaan ini adalah sportivitasnya yang buruk. Ketika dia kalah, dia mulai membuat ulah, dan jika dia menang, dia mulai merasa senang pada orang lain, sampai seseorang membuatnya menyadari bahwa dia menyakiti perasaan mereka. Deskripsi Nick Penampilan Lynn memiliki rambut cokelat tebal yang ditarik ke belakang menjadi ekor kuda tinggi pendek. Dia mengenakan jersey merah dan putih dengan "1" merah di atasnya, celana pendek jalur merah-putih, dan cleats hitam dengan kaus kaki setinggi lutut putih bergaris. Dia sedikit lebih tinggi dari Lincoln dan memiliki bintik-bintik di pipinya. Terlepas dari usianya, penampilannya membuatnya tampak seperti dia seorang remaja, bukan remaja. Seperti kebanyakan saudara-saudaranya, dia memiliki kelopak mata kelabu ungu. Pakaian malamnya terdiri dari kaus tanpa lengan putih, celana pendek merah, dan kaus kaki tinggi pergelangan kaki. Dalam beberapa kasus, dia diperlihatkan mengenakan baju tidur yang terlihat seperti kaus regulernya, dengan kaus kaki sebagai ganti pakaian tidur biasanya. Pakaian malamnya juga terdiri dari kemeja olahraga putih dan merah dengan 5 di atasnya dan celana pendek merah. Pakaian renangnya adalah baju selancar merah-putih dengan celana renang yang serasi. Versi Alternatif dan Alter-ego Boy Lynn Loud Strong Suit Bailey Ketidakhadiran :Jumlah episode: 27 Musim 1 *"Get the Message" *"Toads and Tiaras" *"Save the Date" *"The Waiting Game" *"A Fair to Remember" Musim 2 *"The Old and the Restless" *"Baby Steps" *"Patching Things Up" *"Frog Wild" (disebutkan) *"Shell Shock" *"The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos" *"Out of the Picture" *"Back Out There" *"ARGGH! You for Real?" *"Legends" *"Not a Loud" (cameo sebagai bayi, disebutkan) *"Snow Way Down" Musim 3 *"City Slickers" *"Fandom Pains" *"Teachers' Union" *"Missed Connection" *"Pasture Bedtime" *"What Wood Lincoln Do?" *"Crimes of Fashion" *"Absent Minded" *"The Spies Who Loved Me" *"Everybody Loves Leni" Trivia * Pengalih suara Indonesia Lynn, Sani Oktania, juga mengisi suara Luna. Klip Berkas:Queen of The Loud House Lynn Nickelodeon UK de:Lynn Loud es:Lynn Loud fr:Lynn Loud pl:Helena Harmidomska pt-br:Lynn Loud ru:Линн Лауд tl:Lynn Loud ja:リン ラウド en:Lynn Loud Kategori:Karakter Kategori:Perempuan Kategori:Remaja Kategori:Karakter Utama Kategori:Manusia Kategori:Keluarga Loud Kategori:Murid sekolah menengah Kategori:Berambut cokelat Kategori:Karakter dengan Banyak Penampilan